


Penetration

by kinkitsecretkinkitsafe



Series: Counterpoint [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 5+1 Things, ? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Crying, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Subspace, Tears, hermann has a thing for tears now, idek, light biting, second person used in dialogue, voyeuristic fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkitsecretkinkitsafe/pseuds/kinkitsecretkinkitsafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Five times Hermann fucked Newt + One time he didn't.
> 
> that's the summary. didn't want to put swearing on the main page but also didn't want to rephrase.
> 
> am on a roll. will update as i finish the parts.
> 
> follows a few months after Somniation.
> 
> eta: forgot to put that this was part of counterpoint. and [this](http://www.babeland.com/bootie/d/2814_c_47) is the buttplug. nootie's got a bootie in his booty.

"You're clean? Everywhere?" Hermann says sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up as Newt sits beside him, naked and damp.

"Yeah. What are you up to?" Newt asks tilting his head to the side to look at Hermann curiously.

"I bought you a present," Hermann says reaching behind him for a box and placing it in Newt's lap.

Newt raises an eyebrow at him and tears it open, staring down at the contents with wide eyes. "Holy shit," he says turning to look at Hermann. "Today?"

"I checked your schedule - no meetings, no distractions." Hermann leans over and plucks the buttplug out of the box, knocking the packaging to the floor. It's purple and a few inches long and Newt can't take his eyes off it. "I ordered it a while ago. Had to wait for the perfect time to bring it out. Do you still want this?" 

"Are you kidding me, man? Of course I fucking want it," Newt says and starts to stand then sits and leans back then straightens and looks at Hermann with wide eyes. "How do you want me? Are you going to put it in now? You're putting it in now, right?"

"Soon," Hermann says, giving Newt's knee a pat as he leans past him to set the buttplug on the desk. He picks up the lube and passes it to Newt. "Prepare yourself." Hermann watches with a fond smile as Newt pushes himself back on the bed and flops down, spreading his legs as he opens the lube and squirts it onto his fingers. Hermann turns away and picks up the packaging, putting it in the bin before sliding back along the bed. Leaning against the wall, he pulls his pajama pants down over his hips and idly toys with his prick as he watches Newt burying his fingers in his ass.

"I'm ready," Newt says and he's nodding at Hermann and pulling his fingers out and Hermann's holding up a hand in warning.

"Choose carefully, that's all the preparation you'll get for the whole day," Hermann says and Newt's narrowing his eyes at Hermann and frowning and shoving another finger in alongside the 2 already in there. 

He grunts as he works himself open and after a while gives Hermann a nod. "I'm good, I'm good. Can I stop?"

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure, so sure," Newt says quickly and Hermann waves a hand towards the towel hanging from the desk.

"Clean off your hand and straddle me," Hermann says patting his thighs and watching as Newt does as he's told. 

Newt crawls over and settles on Hermann's lap and Hermann runs the back of a finger up and down the underside of Newt's hard shaft, looking up at Newt curiously.

"How long can you keep yourself from cumming?" Hermann asks and Newt shrugs. 

"Depends on what you're doing," he says and looks down at Hermann's hand. "Why?"

"For the remainder of the day, you are not to touch yourself," Hermann says and he smirks as Newt narrows his eyes at him. "If you can keep yourself from cumming until we're back in this room tonight, I'll give you a treat."

"What's the treat?" Newt asks suspiciously.

"It's a surprise," Hermann says and stops touching Newt's dick. "Can you do it?"

"I can try. How do I know it'll be worth it?" Newt says challengingly and Hermann snorts and pats Newt's cheek condescendingly.

"When is it ever _not_ worth it? Have I let you down yet?" Hermann asks and Newt gives a conceding look but doesn't say anything. Hermann wraps his arms around Newt's middle and pulls him down to kiss him before looking up at him with a grave and serious expression. "I am going to make you cum so hard you see _stars_." 

"Sure you can live up to that promise?" Newt asks but lets Hermann adjust his position until Hermann has his dick pressing lightly against Newt's hole.

"I'm sure I can _exceed_ it," Hermann says and pushes until his cock breaches the tight ring. "Ride me and find out."

Newt puts his hands on Hermann's shoulders and slides right down with a low moan, giving himself a moment to adjust before he starts to roll his hips.

"Mmm, your little hole is always so hungry for my prick," Hermann says running his hands over Newt's chest, flicking lightly at a nipple. "You feel hollow and empty without me inside you, don't you?"

"Yeah... yes," Newt says nodding as he stares down at Hermann intently, working his hips and squeezing tightly around Hermann as he moves.

"Not today," Hermann says scratching his stubby fingernails over Newt's side. "Your slutty little hole's mine for the taking, whenever I want." Hermann smirks as Newt plants his hands on the wall and starts slamming down on Hermann's cock harder and faster. "I'm going to fill you up with my spunk over and over and plug you up. You're going to feel me inside you _all day long_."

"Fuck, Hermann, yes, yesss," Newt hisses and he's clenching tightly around Hermann, fucking himself roughly on Hermann's dick as he arches back.

"That's it, Newton," Hermann growls. "Wring it from me. Work for it like the cockhungry little slut you are." Hermann grabs Newt's hips in a punishing grip that's sure to leave bruises and pulls him down hard and rough as everything tightens and he spills into Newt's ass with a groan.

Newt reaches for his dick and Hermann has to cut his afterglow short to take Newt's hands and wrap them around behind his own back. Hermann shakes his head as Newt whimpers and pulls Newt close to nip at his collarbone sharply.

"First 1 of the day and you're already slipping," Hermann says in disappointment. "Don't you want your treat?"

Newt shakes his head and then nods and then he's pressing his forehead against Hermann's and breathing harshly through his nose. "Fuck, man. All day?"

"All day," Hermann confirms and nuzzles his cheek. "If I let go of your hands are you going to be good and not play with yourself?"

Newt doesn't respond, just closes his eyes and huffs through his nose, breathing deeply and evenly until he can look at Hermann again. "I can do it. I'm okay."

Hermann lets go of Newt's hands and gives him a quick kiss. "On your belly. Let's get you plugged."

Newt grumbles as he rolls to the side and flops down on his stomach across the bed and Hermann reaches for the towel and wipes himself off before tucking himself back in his pants. He takes the plug and rubs his hand over Newt's lower back to make sure he's completely relaxed. "Are you ready?" Hermann asks quietly and Newt looks back over his shoulder with a glare.

"That's the stupidest question you've ever asked me," he says and Hermann smacks him sharply on the ass, smirking as Newt yelps and a handprint begins to form.

"That's enough lip from you," Hermann says and spreads Newt's cheeks. He presses the plug against Newt's hole and watches his face carefully as he pushes it in. 

Newt's mouth drops open and he sighs as it slides in, the flange sitting flush between his cheeks.

"How does that feel?" Hermann asks running his hand down Newt's thigh as he watches Newt adjust.

"It's good," Newt says squirming against the bed. "Fits just right."

"Get up. I want to see you move." Hermann says and shuffles to the edge of the bed as Newt grumbles and stands. "Walk around. Is it comfortable?"

Newt pulls a face and takes a few tentative steps before stopping and wiggling for a moment. He tries again, walking more normally and after a while he's relaxed and only the hint of purple between his cheeks gives away that there's anything different.

"I can feel it, but it's not overwhelming," Newt says and Hermann waves him over to stand in front of him. 

"Turn around and bend over," Hermann says rotating Newt with his hands on his hips. "I want to make sure it won't pop out."

"I'll have pants on most of the time. Shouldn't be an issue," Newt says and then narrows his eyes at Hermann over his shoulder. "I'm allowed to wear pants, right?"

"Yes, yes, you'll be wearing pants," Hermann says with a roll of his eyes and then pushes at Newt's hip again. "Humor me."

Newt sighs and bends forward and Hermann presses against the flange of the plug to make sure it hasn't moved, smirking as Newt gasps, and presses a kiss to the center of the still bright red handprint.

"Did you just kiss my ass?" Newt says, twisting to look back at Hermann wide-eyed and Hermann responds by giving it a sharp nip and patting Newt's hip.

"What if you squat?" Hermann asks, ignoring Newt's question and pulls on Newt's hips until he's squatting between Hermann's legs.

"If I push it'll probably come out," Newt says pulling a face as he rolls his head on his neck to look up at Hermann. "But it seems fine otherwise."

"Good," Hermann says and leans over to kiss Newt long and slow as he runs his hands over Newt's chest and stomach, down to the thick thatch surrounding his dick. "I'm going to have so much fun with you today." Hermann says as he gives Newt's dick a single stroke and straightens up.

"Fuck," Newt says with a pout. "That was mean. You're so mean."

"You don't even know the half of it." Hermann smirks and pats Newt on the shoulder. "Get dressed. You've a long day ahead of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermann spends most of breakfast hiding a smile behind his hand as Newt twitches beside him. 

"Stop squirming," he says between mouthfuls. "You look like you've got worms."

Newt glares at him but his movements slow a little.

When they make it to the lab, Newt looks at Hermann sideways. "You're going to fuck me whenever you want, right?"

"Correct," Hermann says, locking the door behind them.

"How am I going to know when that is?" Newt puts his hands on his hips and raises an eyebrow at Hermann.

"You'll feel my prick inside you," Hermann says and goes to his chalkboard to start work. Behind him, Newt stomps to his workbench muttering under his breath.

He lets Newt stew for a couple of hours and eventually the times when Newt pauses what he's doing and Hermann can feel Newt's eyes boring into the back of his head grow farther apart. When he feels that Newt's stopped paying too much attention to him, he starts to plan his next move.

He waits until he hears Newt toss some viscera into the bucket and strip off his gloves to start making notes on his computer before walking swiftly across the lab and grabbing Newt by the collar of his shirt. He drags him to the nearest wall and pushes him up against it, hanging his cane on a nearby countertop and reaching around to undo Newt's pants and yank them down to his thighs.

"What have I told you about kaiju entrails on my side of the lab?" Hermann growls and undoes his own trousers, already hard in anticipation. 

Newt starts to respond but Hermann cuts him off by grabbing the end of the buttplug and pulling it out slowly. He clenches his hand around the base and refuses to acknowledge that the fact that he'd have to hold it every time may have been a flaw in his plan.

"What was that? Mumbling won't be tolerated," Hermann sneers and waits until Newt opens his mouth to speak before thrusting in without warning. Grabbing a handful of Newt's hair, he pulls Newt's head back as he shoves him into the wall and sets up a punishing pace. He can feel Newt quivering around him and he's still slick from the last fucking and it's only going to get slicker as the day goes on. 

"You need a lesson in _manners_." He growls as he attacks Newt's neck with rough, biting kisses, dragging his teeth across the skin as his hips slam forcefully into Newt's ass. "What do you say?"

"I'm sorry," Newt cries, staring at him glassy eyed, panting and whimpering as Hermann gives it to him. "I was gonna clean up. I didn't mean to get it on your side."

"You should have thought of that before you _did it_ ," Hermann says and then he's pulling him away from the wall and bending him over the counter. He pushes down on Newt's shoulders and slams into him harder. The sudden change in angle has Newt squeezing his dick in a death grip and it makes Hermann grunt in satisfaction. He stares at Newt as he pounds into his tight, slippery hole, taking in the white-knuckle grip he has on the countertop and way his face scrunches up with a mix of pleasure and pain. The apologies falling from Newt's lips begin to decrease in urgency, broken up by grunts and moans as he writhes beneath Hermann.

"You enjoy it, don't you?" Hermann sneers in Newt's ear. "Throwing that disgusting muck around knowing how much it angers me. _This_ is what you get for being an inconsiderate brat." Hermann rears up and focuses on fucking Newt as hard as he possibly can. His entire awareness is zeroing in on his prick and the slick heat he's slamming into. His balls are tightening and Newt's whimpering and then he's emptying himself into Newt and collapsing on his back with a sigh.

He softens and slips out and pushes up to reinsert the buttplug before Newt has a chance to ooze. Wiping himself off with his handkerchief, his lip curls as he folds everything in so it won't get on the lining of his jacket and shoves it in his pocket before zipping up his pants and adjusting his clothes. 

"Have you learned your lesson?" Hermann asks and looks at Newt, still leaning over the counter and breathing heavily.

"No," he mutters and stumbles off the counter to lean against the wall. "I'm gonna need some remedial classes on that 1." He pulls his pants up slowly, letting out a whimper as the material slides over the plug.

"Cheeky." Hermann watches with a smug smirk as Newt shudders as he gives himself a quick tug and pushes his still hard dick back into his jeans and carefully zips up. "Don't think I didn't see that. The rule was _no_ touching yourself." Hermann runs his fingers lightly over the hard outline and chuckles quietly when Newt hunches in on himself and leans into Hermann.

"Can we renegotiate the rules?" Newt asks squeezing his arms tightly around Hermann's middle and rubbing his face against his chest. "How about if I only cum once before tonight? Just once. You can choose when."

"No," Hermann says smirking at the way Newt whines. "You'll thank me for it. Trust me." He rubs a hand firmly up Newt's back and drops a kiss to the top of his head. "Back to work now. I'll call you when I'm ready for the next round." 

Hermann disengages from Newt, taking his hands and pushing him back to lean against the wall with a pointed look as he turns away. He's almost back to his side when Newt squawks.

"Hey! There isn't even any mess on your side!" Newt shouts indignantly.

Hermann looks back at Newt blankly, casually reaching to the side with his cane to tip over the nearby bucket.

"Isn't there?" He turns and walks back to his side, waiting until his back is turned before letting out the smile he'd been holding back. He listens to Newt sputter and swear and sits at his desk, putting on his reading glasses and letting Newt's irate tirade fade into white noise as he settles in to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting at the crack of ass because late night bus rides are brutal

Nearing lunchtime, Hermann looks up and sees Newt shifting from foot to foot as he works. His hips swaying are almost mesmerizing but he can hear the shallow breaths and can tell Newt's having a little to much fun on his own. He looks at the clock on his screen and decides enough time has passed. He starts to move his papers and things to the side, trying to be as quiet as possible so Newt won't suspect. When he thinks he has enough room he relaxes into his chair and swivels around to rub himself as he watches Newt fidget.

"Newton," he says in a low voice when he's hard enough to follow through. "Come over here."

Newt looks over his shoulder and holds up a finger. "Just gotta finish this sentence and save," he says and keeps typing for a moment.

Hermann narrows his eyes, ready to bark out a reprimand, but then Newt's turning and walking over to stand in front of him. His jaw is clenched and his hips are tight and Hermanns annoyance gives way to amusement. He runs his eyes up and down Newt's body slowly and leans back in his chair.

"Unzip me," he commands in a low voice, spreading his legs so Newt can step between them. 

Newt leans down and undoes his pants before looking up at Hermann questioningly. 

"Use your hand. _Slowly_ ," Hermann says and lets himself slouch in the seat as Newt reaches into his pants and pulls his dick out, gripping him firmly as he pulls and squeezes.

"This wasn't part of the deal," Newt says with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You were supposed to fuck me whenever you wanted. We didn't say anything about handjobs."

"You think I'm not fucking you now?" Hermann lets his smile spread wider as Newt's hand slows on his dick. "That angles comfortable then? Jeans not riding up too much?"

"You _asshole_ ," Newt breathes, eyes widening and staring at Hermann with something like respect.

"Never doubt me," Hermann says and stretches before waving a hand towards Newt's crotch. "Jeans down to the thigh, then up on the desk. Hold your legs up." He watches as Newt straightens, jaw tightening once more as he undoes his jeans and inches them over his ass, trying not to wiggle as he pushes them down. When that's done, Newt slides up onto the desk with a grimace and leans back, breathing slowly as he pulls his knees up to his chest.

Hermann stops a moment to take in the sight and wishes he had a photographic memory so he'd be able to recall it in perfect vivid detail whenever he wanted. He strokes a finger down the side of the base of the buttplug and listens to Newt whimper before moving away. He takes his tea cup from its saucer and sets it aside before picking up the saucer to make sure it's clean—it should be, he never spills—and then he's easing the plug out. He casts a quick eye over Newt's hole, checking for damage, as he sets the plug down on the saucer and then he's standing and sliding in without warning.

Newt's muscles grip him tightly and a cry falls from Newt's mouth as Hermann pushes Newt's boots to the side so his feet aren't resting on his chest and smirks down at him. 

"Just think, if your pants weren't so patently ridiculous, I could be kissing you right now," Hermann says with a smug smirk and Newt catches his breath and narrows his eyes before tugging his pants down to his ankles. He raises his legs up and over Hermann's head and spreads his knees to drop his pants down behind Hermann. Crossing his ankles, he tugs him close and aims an equally smug smirk back at him.

"You were saying?" Newt says and then his eyes are squeezing shut as Hermann pulls out and pushes back in roughly.

"Clever boy," Hermann says appreciatively and then he's seeking out Newt's lips and setting up a slow pace.

He takes Newt by the wrists and pushes his hands up and over his head, pressing them into the desk as he pulls back and stares down at Newt with hooded eyes.

"You're so slick now," Hermann murmurs maintaining the languid movement. "Do you feel me inside you when you move?"

Newt's biting his lip and his eyes are closed, but he whimpers as he nods and Hermann gives a sharp thrust to get his attention.

"Open your eyes," Hermann commands. "Look at me. _Tell_ me how it feels."

Newt's eyes crack open slowly with what looks to be a sincere amount of effort. He stares at Hermann through slitted lids and arches up into him. "It's... _pressure_. Whenever I move you're right there. Can't stop thinking about you. Can't stop-"

Hermann cuts him off with a swift and forceful kiss, pushing past Newt's lips and swallowing the sounds he makes. He picks up the pace, hips working at speed as he leans heavily on Newt to keep his weight off his knee. Newt's slick and warm around his dick and he has to suppress the shudder of arousal that hits him at the knowledge that it's _his_ cum that he's sliding into over and over—that it's his cum that Newt's holding inside.

Newt squirms underneath him and Hermann lifts his stomach so Newt can't get any friction. He breaks away and kisses down Newt's neck until he hits the collar and he wishes they had a house or an apartment somewhere they could do this. He'd strip Newt down in the morning, fuck him and plug him and keep him naked the entire day. What he wouldn't give to have those tattoos on display, the colorful skin available for him to kiss and touch at will. That body ready and desperate to take him, dick hard and wanting. He'd put a cockring on him and play all day.

"Hermann. Hermann, please. _Please_ , I wanna cum. So bad. _So bad_." Newt's high and needy voice brings him back from his fantasy. 

Hermann drags his teeth down Newt's neck and pushes himself up. " _Do not_ ," he says in a rough voice, using the new angle to piston into Newt faster. "If you cum I'm going to stop using your slutty little hole. Don't you want me to fill you up? Don't you want to feel me inside you everywhere you go?"

Newt groans and arches up off the desk, face scrunching up as he tries to tug his arms out of Hermann's grip. "I'm not gonna. I want it. Please, _fuck_ , give it to me."

Hermann's lips curl into a vicious smile as he watches Newt coming undone beneath him. He fucks him harder and faster, every 1 of Newt's babbling assurances shooting pleasure straight to his dick. Newt's feet are locked behind him, pulling him deeper with every thrust, and he can feel Newt's thighs quivering against his sides.

Each time it's taking him longer to come and in the back of his mind he wonders how he's going to make it through the day, but he can feel the pressure building in his ballsack. He just needs 1 last thing to tip him over the edge.

"Newton, _look at me_ ," Hermann growls, fingers tightening on Newt's wrists as he waits for Newt to open his eyes again. "Say my name. _Say my name_."

Newt stares at him through slightly unfocused eyes, sharp, high sounds being cut off in the back of his throat with every hard shunt. " _Hermann_ ," he says breathlessly and then everything in Hermann is tightening up and he's struggling to keep eye contact as he empties into that greedy little hole.

His arms threaten to give way and then he's lowering himself onto Newt's chest with an _oof_ and panting heavily into his shirt. He's still getting his breath back when he feels himself soften and slip out and Newt wines, squirming and agitated, and Hermann's swatting at Newt's thigh in admonishment.

"Don't clench," he says as he pushes himself up and takes the buttplug, reaching between them to line it up. He watches Newt's face as he pushes it in, the needy desperation satisfying something deep inside him.

"I'm gonna die," Newt whines, writhing on the table. "You're gonna kill me. I'm not gonna make it."

"I have every faith that you won't," Hermann says and reaches for Newt's hands to check his wrists, pressing a soft kiss to each 1 before laying them on Newt's chest. 

Newt whines again and squirms. "I'm gonna _explode_." 

"Only in the _best_ possible way," Hermann says with a smirk, running his eyes over Newt's body—his shirt's rucked up and his dick's hard and red, almost coordinating with the colors of the tattoos stretching across his stomach. "Tonight."

"You _suck_. You suck _so much_ ," Newt says and scrunches up his face, arching in place before relaxing against the desk with a soft whump.

"Do you need help getting up?" Hermann asks, ignoring the insult. 

Newt grumbles and stretches his legs up so Hermann can duck out before trying to lower them and hissing as the added pressure pushes the plug in further. " _Yes_ ," he says after pulling his knees to his chest and panting to get himself under control.

"Inch forward a bit," Hermann says pulling at Newt's hips until his ass is hanging over the edge of the desk. "Lower your legs and lever yourself up. I've got you." 

Once Newt's upright he leans against Hermann, burying his face in his chest. "I'm not gonna make it," he murmurs in a defeated tone and Hermann has to wrap his arms around him and hold him tight.

"You will," Hermann says dropping a kiss to his hair and rubbing his hands over Newt's back in a firm, grounding touch. "Think about the treat you'll miss out on if you don't."

"Keep your eye on the prize," Newt snorts and then looks up at Hermann tiredly. "Back to work?"

"Back to work," Hermann confirms and sits to lean down and tug Newt's jeans up his legs. He moves carefully as he pulls them over Newt's ass, watching the way Newt grips the edge of the desk, knuckles white with the pressure, and the sharp, harsh huffs that flare his nostrils. He settles the pants on Newt's hips, tucking in his shirt, and then carefully pushes his dick to the side so he can button and zip them up. 

Newt stays in that position long enough to make Hermann begin to worry.

"Are you okay?" He asks gently and is taken aback when Newt lets out a shrill, edgy giggle.

"I've got jizz backed up to my eyeballs," Newt says in a cracking voice as he pushes away from the table. "How do you think I feel?"

Hermann stands and crowds in on Newt, breath hot on his face. "You are going to feel _so_ good when I'm done with you. Exquisite. _Divine_."

"Don't let your mouth write checks your ass can't cash," Newt says staring at Hermann's mouth.

"I never do," Hermann says and leans in to drag his lips teasingly over Newt's. "Back to work."

Hermann sits down and turns to his computer, listening as Newt growls, then whimpers, then stomps across the room with an arrhythmic stride.

Now it was time to plan his _next_ move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insomnia..... (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> bad for me. good for you.

It's nearly 5 when Hermann looks over and sees Newt on the couch. His laptop's in front of him and he's lying on his stomach and Hermann thinks it might be time for another round. He sits beside Newt's legs and puts his crumpled handkerchief on the low coffee table and then turns and pats Newt's side until he lifts his hips and Hermann can reach under him to undo his trousers. He pulls them down to mid-thigh and pats the plastic of the buttplug, smirking as Newt jolts and aims a glare over his shoulder.

"Did you just come over to play with it, or are you gonna fuck me again?" Newt says with a raised eyebrow.

Hermann looks back at him with bland disinterest and pushes the plug farther in. He pushes and releases it a few times, watching as Newt gasps and drops his head down, whimpering as he rolls his hips against the couch.

"Fuck, Hermann, _stop_ ," Newt grinds out unable to stop his hips from moving. "You're getting it. You're _right_ on it. If you don't stop I'm gonna cum."

Hermann pushes it in hard 1 last time to hear Newt whimper and then slowly pulls it out and places it on his handkerchief. He undoes his trousers and gives himself a few quick strokes before lying over Newt's back, setting himself between Newt's knees.

"Keep working," he says as he slides in slowly and lowers down to rest his head on Newt's shoulder.

"You getting tired, old man?" Newt says looking over his shoulder and panting slightly.

"No. The rules are that I get to fuck you whenever I want, _however_ I want. And right now I want to take my time." Hermann rubs his face over Newt's shoulder as he rolls his hips. 

Newt wasn't exactly wrong. He hasn't cum so many times in a day since his early teens and while he's nowhere near his record, he's not as young as he used to be. It's possible he'd bitten off more than he could chew.

"You really want me to keep working?" Newt asks and Hermann nods. He keeps rolling his hips, not changing the pace.

"I want to see how long it takes to distract you," Hermann says.

"I'm already pretty distracted, man," Newt snorts. "You got me all hot and bothered with your dick in my ass and now you want me to focus on Kaiju Blue toxicity levels?"

"In a nutshell, yes." He keeps moving his hips in small circles, not moving in or out just around and around, simply enjoying the feeling of being surrounded and the knowledge that Newt will take anything he wants to give him. "Keep working."

Newt sighs and looks over his shoulder and after a moment he's turning back to his screen, clicking through with a grumble.

Hermann keeps moving slowly, focusing on his undulating hips and the feeling of Newt's body beneath him. He kisses across his shirt-clad shoulders, so tense the muscle feels solid beneath his lips, and loses himself in sensation.

Fifteen minutes... twenty... he couldn't say how long he kept up the slow pace. Newt's breathing had been slow and deliberate for the first ten, but as the minutes gone on it had been broken up by the occasional hiccupping sigh. He'd begun to move in counterpoint to Hermann's motions, hips shifting languidly against the cushions, and Hermann wanted to admonish him, but had to wait for the right moment.

The pleasure had been building, slowly and almost painfully, but the deliberate pace had been exactly what he'd needed after so much hard and fast. His fingers are beginning to tingle and he can feel it in his toes.

Newt's head drops forward, hanging from his neck loosely, breath low and stuttering in his throat. His legs spread as far as they can in the confines of his jeans and he's pushing his ass back against Hermann. 

"A little distracted, are we?" Hermann asks, amused and breathless. 

Newt whines and rolls his hips, pushing up on his knees a little and arching his back. Hermann smirks and puts his weight on 1 elbow, turning slightly so he can get a better angle. He pulls out and pushes back in slowly, reveling in the long ohhh that escapes from Newt's lips.

"I love the way you take me," Hermann says, low in Newt's ear as he adjusts the roll of his hips to maintain the lengthened thrust. "Love that that greedy little hole of yours will always welcome me. Won't it?"

"Yes. _Yes_. Whenever you want. Oh god, keep going," Newt says raggedly and Hermann can't tell if he means fucking him or talking to him, so he does both.

"You'd let me in whenever I wanted, wouldn't you?" Hermann rubs his hand up Newt's side, biting his shoulder as Newt squeezes around him. "Any time, any day, I could push you up against a wall and you'd be spreading your legs and panting like a bitch in heat, _begging_ to have my prick inside you." 

"Fuck, yes. Give it to me. Use me," Newt pants and his utter acquiescence to everything Hermann would do to him makes something tighten low in Hermann's gut. 

He reaches up and grabs a fistful of Newt's hair, pulling him back until he can look him in the eye. "Because you belong to me, don't you?"

"Yes. _Yessss_." Newt's eyes are focused on Hermann and the expression on his face says he completely believes that Hermann can give him everything he ever wanted.

"Say it," Hermann growls, hips picking up the pace and he's so close now. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Hermann. You. I belong to _you_ ," Newt cries panting roughly as he stares at Hermann.

Then Hermann's thrusting in hard and cumming with a roar, fingers tightening in Newt's hair as this load joins all the others. 

Newt's whining high in his throat and rutting against the seat cushion and Hermann growls and yanks Newt's head back, realizing the second he does it that that's not going to distract Newt in the slightest. He lets go abruptly and gives Newt a short, sharp slap.

"Stop moving," he commands, eyes hard as he lets himself go lax to weigh Newt down and stifle his movement. Newt groans and his hips keep moving and Hermann realizes that everything he would usually use to modify behavior only serves to drive Newt higher. He pulls out and removes his weight, physically pulling Newt's hips up until he can't get any friction. "If you do not cease, this will end. I will not give you your treat. I will not fuck you. You will not cum by my hand. For _a month_." The punishment is harsh, but at this stage he has little in his arsenal that will work thanks to Newt's idiosyncrasies.

Newt pushes his face into the cushion and lets out a long, frustrated sound, but he's lifting his hips more and seems to have stopped seeking out release. 

Hermann rubs a hand over Newt's back to calm him and reaches for the plug, pushing it in without ceremony before standing to do up his trousers. He watches as Newt curls into a ball, swearing and panting roughly to get himself under control before sitting back to wait for Newt to regain himself.

"A _month_?" Newt says incredulously when he has some semblance of composure and Hermann shrugs.

"You listened," he says blithely and starts rubbing his hand over Newt's back once more. "Come here." He waits for Newt to gingerly roll over to rest on his hip and lean against Hermann's side before wrapping his arms around him and resuming the slow rub up and down his back. "How are you faring?"

"I really, really, _really_ want to cum," Newt says as he grips Hermann's side and buries his face in his shoulder.

Hermann can feel the thrum of energy under Newt's skin, the jitteriness in his movements, and strokes more firmly. "You will," Hermann says softly as he presses a kiss to the top of Newt's head. "Only a few more hours now. I know you can make it. You're being such a good boy." Newt whines and Hermann raises a hand to stroke Newt's hair gently, feeling him melt against his side. " _Such_ a good boy." Hermann waits until Newt stops rubbing his face against his blazer and presses a short kiss to his forehead. "Back to work now. The hours will fly past."

"Says you," Newt says as he pushes himself to stand and pulls up his jeans with a soft hiss.

"Are you okay?" Hermann asks hurrying to stand and placing his hand lightly over Newt's backside as he looks down at him in concern.

"Just sensitive," Newt says with a shrug. "I'm feeling it. I'm _really_ feeling it."

Hermann's concern shifts into amusement. "That's what I like to hear."

"Smug bastard," Newt says as Hermann leans down to kiss him.

"Not without reason," Hermann says with a smirk, taking up his cane and walking back to his workspace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt want to sleep anyway

Just after 7, Hermann stands behind Newt and puts his hand on his hip. He smirks as Newt's head drops down on his shoulders and his hands fumble at his pants. Hermann snorts and drops a kiss to Newt's shoulder.

"Not this time," he murmurs and pushes at Newt's hip. "It's time to go."

"Back to your quarters?" Newt asks looking over his shoulder hopefully.

"The mess," Hermann says, keeping a hand on the small of Newt's back until they reach the door.

"You want me to go out in public _again_? No nuh uh no I can't do it again. I can't _sit_ in public," Newt hisses, turning on his heel and trying to walk back into the lab.

"You can and you _will_ ," Hermann says putting his hand on Newt's chest and looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you resisting, hm? You've done it twice already. You like it. You like being surrounded by people, knowing that I'm deep inside of you. You like the reminder of what I've done to you -- of what I'll _do_ to you."

"If you make me do this, I'm gonna come in my pants in the middle of the mess," Newt says shoulders slumping. "I don't wanna do that. You don't want me to do that. Why are you trying to _make_ me?"

Hermann smirks and runs a finger down Newt's cheek. "Because you've been such a good boy. And I don't send good boys to bed without their supper." He pushes at Newt's shoulder until he turns around and walks through the door. "You will make it. You will get your treat. And then I will put you to bed."

Newt grumbles but leads the way, he's limping but Hermann thinks that might be his way of dealing with the pressure.

When they sit down to eat, Newt slouches propping his head on his hand and leaning to the side as he picks at his food. 

Hermann hides his mouth with his hand and murmurs. "Nobody here knows I'm inside you right now. Nobody knows how hard I fucked you -- how long I fucked you. No 1 knows how close you are to spreading your legs and shooting your load under this very table."

" _Shut up, Hermann_ ," Newt hisses, hunching his shoulders and stabbing angrily at his plate.

"Eat up," Hermann says with a condescending smile. "Anyone would think you're dawdling."

Newt glares at him and shoves a large forkful of spaghetti in his mouth, chewing with his mouth open in Hermann's direction.

Hermann swats him on the shoulder and returns to his meal -- next time he'll include a manners clause.

Newt's squirming by the time they finish their meal and he's silent as they leave the mess, but that's okay because Hermann isn't listening. 

He keeps an eye out for what he's looking for and as soon as the hallway's empty, opens the door and yanks Newt inside. Flicking the light switch, he hangs his cane on a shelf and walks Newt backwards until he's pressed up against the wall by the door.

"In a _maintenance closet_?!" Newt yelps as he looks around.

"That was the deal. _Whenever I want_ ," Hermann says and taps Newt on the nose before undoing his jeans and pressing up against him. "Mmm, you're so hard for me."

"Don't. Don't tease me. We're not in your room yet, so _don't fucking tease me_ ," Newt says trying admirably not to rub up against Hermann.

"I would never," Hermann says with a glint in his eye as he eases Newt's jeans over his ass and turns him around. "That hall was empty when we came in, but who knows how long it will remain so. You're going to have to be very, _very_ quiet. Or... I could gag you... Now there's a fine idea."

Newt whimpers as Hermann pushes against the base of the plug. He presses his forehead against the wall, fingers splayed beside his head, and a small noise escapes his throat when Hermann undoes his trousers.

"I don't think you've ever been quiet when we've fucked," Hermann says, quietly conversational as he eases the plug out of Newt's abused hole and lines himself up. "I hope you're capable of it." Hermann takes hold of Newt's hips and pulls him back roughly. 

Newt gasps, fingers scraping at the wall as Hermann plasters himself over Newt's back and starts to thrust in a firm and deliberate rhythm. 

"Well done," Hermann says low in his ear. "Mmh, I don't think I'll ever tire of you opening up for me. Those desperate and needy little sounds that you can't contain. But you will now, won't you?" He noses at Newt's cheek as he nods, dragging his lips over stubbled skin and breathing heavily down his neck. He's not going to drag this out, just wants to take advantage 1 last time and get Newt amped up for the finale.

"I will. I will," Newt says in a cracking whisper and when Hermann looks at his face he can see his eyes are squeezed shut, lips pressed together in a tight line.

"Unless... You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Hermann tugs Newt's earlobe between his teeth to get his attention, hips thrusting faster and harder. "Being caught. Having someone walk in here and see me balls deep in your greedy little hole. I bet you'd like being watched. I bet you'd like having someone dragging their eyes over your body. I'd pull back so they could look -- so they could see your cock, red and straining and untouched. You'd love someone seeing how desperate you are for my prick -- how much you _love_ being filled."

Newt's shaking his head and whispering repetitively and Hermann has to slow down to hear him.

" _I can’t, I can’t, I can’t_ ," he says over and over again and Hermann grunts, nuzzling at Newt's cheek.

"You can. I know you can. Not long now." Hermann kisses Newt's neck and speeds up and every time Newt comes close to breaking it just brings him closer. "You feel so good. _So good_." Newt's shuddering beneath him and with each quake he spasms around hermann's dick, squeezing him tightly and making him have to muffle his moans in Newt's shoulder.

"Hermann. Hermann, _please_ ," Newt says, voice cracking, and there's a tear beading at the corner of his eye. When it rolls down the curve of Newt's cheek, Hermann has to stretch up aqnd kiss it away. The second the salt hits his tongue, he's cumming with a muffled groan as a sob escapes Newt's lips.

By the time he's ready to move again, there are tears streaming silently down Newt's face. He carefully eases himself out and slides the plug back in before wiping himself off and gathering Newt up in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay. I've got you," he says, turning them so he can lean against the wall and take Newt's weight. He presses a kiss to the top of Newt's head and rubs a hand down Newt's back as he sniffs and sobs. "You've made it. Only 3 more corridors and we'll be back in my room."

"You just came," Newt sniffs, arms wrapping tightly around Hermann's midsection. "You're going to make me wait."

"Don't be so sure," Hermann says and tilts Newt's chin up until he can look him in the eye. "I promise you this -- you will cum before the hour is out."

"Really?" Newt asks, eyes bright as if he's hardly allowing himself to believe. 

"Really." Hermann smiles and leans in to kiss the corner of each of Newt's eyes, licking his lips as he presses Newt's head back to his chest and holds him close. "You're beautiful when you cry," he murmurs into Newt's hair and he feels Newt snort against his chest.

"You've got a thing for tears now?" 

"Only those freely given," Hermann says resuming the motion of his hand on Newt's back. At Newt's questioning sound, he elaborates. "These tears were a byproduct of the endeavor, not the endeavor itself. I've found your limit -- you're _radiant_ right now."

"You say the weirdest shit sometimes, man," Newt says, but he's holding Hermann tighter and Hermann can feel the smile against his chest.

"As is my right," Hermann says with a distant smile. "Let me know when you feel ready to face the walk back."

Newt nods, but doesn't speak, and Hermann continues to hold him close, murmuring assurances into his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not like i need to sleep or anything

As soon as the door thumps shut behind Hermann, Newt's pushing him back against it and kissing him sloppily, rubbing up against his thigh.

Hermann lets himself be kissed for a moment before taking Newt's lower lip between his teeth and tugging on it lightly until Newt stops his assault. 

"Don't you want your treat?" Hermann murmurs, hands on Newt's hips to slow them.

"Fuck. Yes. _Yes_ ," Newt whines and pushes up against Hermann harder.

"Go strip and clear off the desk." Hermann pushes Newt away and heads for the bathroom. "Do _not_ touch yourself," he calls over his shoulder as he closes the door behind him.

He takes his time washing his hands, scrubbing under his fingernails, before giving his prick and balls a quick scrub with a washcloth, taking both his towels and walking back into the room. 

Newt's setting everything beside the table when he comes in and the sight of him leaning over, line of purple clearly delineating his ass cheeks, makes Hermann smirk and lick his lips.

"Everything ready?" He asks as he stops behind Newt and drops 1 of the towels to the floor in the leg space.

"Yeah," Newt responds as he turns around. "How do you want me?"

Hermann spreads his other towel over the edge of the desk, cushioning the corner, and positions Newt in front of it. "Lean back, ass hanging off the edge. Do you need help?"

Newt pulls a face and positions himself, grabbing onto Hermann's arm as he slowly lowers himself back until he's bent backwards over the desk. "Can I raise my legs?" He asks, red-faced and panting and Hermann can see how tight and tense his thighs are -- can only imagine how hard he's clenching on the plug.

He pushes the wheeled chair out of the way and drags the other 1 over, setting it off to the side. "Up here." He pats the back of the chair and helps Newt shift his weight so he can get his leg up. Newt breathes a sigh of relief and his breathing slows and Hermann can't help but run his fingers down the flange of the plug and push against it to watch Newt shiver.

"You better not be just going to wiggle that around until I cum," Newt pants, raising his head to look at Hermann between his legs. "That's not much of a treat, man."

"Your treat is what I say it is. Close your eyes," Hermann says giving it 1 last push and waiting until Newt complies. Walking over to his wardrobe, he takes the ink-stained blazer from all those months ago out of his closet and he never once thought at any point in his life that, his soiled, old clothes would be a _reward_. 

He stands in front of the desk, looking down at Newt splayed naked on his desk, 1 knee hitched up against his chest, and eyebrows raised as he listens to the sounds in the room. 

"Hermann? You're still there, right? You're not going to leave me hanging?" Newt turns his head to the side, clearly straining to hear something, and Hermann realizes how long he's been staring. 

He drops the blazer on Newt's face and smirks as Newt sputters and swears. Hanging his cane on the edge of the desk, he leans over and tugs the blazer off, huffing a laugh at the glare that greets him.

"You once told me you _didn't_ hate my clothes," Hermann murmurs, nipping at Newt's lips teasingly. "Am I to assume you _don't_ want free run on this?"

"You mean I can -- ?" Newt latches onto the blazer, fingers curling into it tightly. "Is this the treat?"

"Perhaps." Hermann gives an ambiguous shrug. "You've got a choice... You can cum all over my jacket, or... in my mouth."

Newt's eyes widen and then he's letting go of the jacket and pulling Hermann down to kiss him roughly, teeth clashing and fingers gripping Hermann's hair. "Fuck. Your mouth. Your _mouth_. I wanna fuck your mouth." 

Hermann shuts him up by pushing him into the desk and giving him a bruising kiss. Leaning against the table, he brings his hands up to untangle Newt's from his hair and press them into the table, before pulling back to stare down at Newt intently. "1 tap," he says raggedly and holds up a single finger in Newt's line of sight. "Stop thrusting. 3 taps, you may cum." He adds another 2 fingers and raises an eyebrow. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Newt says nodding frantically and licking his lips.

"Good," Hermann says and straightens, pulling his wheeled chair over and sitting. He spreads Newt's legs, settling 1 foot on the backrest behind him and strokes a finger along the flange of the plug, pushing it slowly to hear Newt's breath hitch. Turning his head, he kisses his way slowly from Newt's knee, over the sparsely haired curve of his inner thigh, to the apex where he presses sucking kisses to the straining tendon and nuzzles into the dark thatch at the base of Newt's dick.

He repeats the process down the other leg and when he glances up, Newt's up on his elbows staring at Hermann with his mouth hanging open and lips glistening. Locking eyes with him, Newt swallows reflexively as Hermann drags his tongue slowly up the underside of Newt's hard dick and presses lightly on the plug.

"Is this what you want?" Hermann asks in a low tone and blows on the damp trail. "You want me to suck you? Swallow you down? Hmm?"

"Oh god. Yes, yes, please Hermann, _yes_ ," Newt says, voice high and needy and he's already covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Hermann smiles and twists the plug slightly and Newt's head rolls back on his shoulders with a frustrated groan.

" _Stop teasing me_ ," Newt whines. "I wanna do what you want me too. I _wanna_ do it. But you're not making it _easy_."

"Easy would not feel so good," Hermann murmurs as he presses sucking kisses up the shaft and takes the head into his mouth. Newt grunts and his hips jerk forward involuntarily. Pressing down on Newt's hips with 1 hand, he pushes down and sucks back, getting a little further each time, and as he slowly pulls the plug out of Newt's ass, he hear's Newt's head thunk against the desk as a long, sustained moan comes from deep in his throat.

Dropping the plug to the towel on the floor, he runs a single finger around the pucker, feeling it pulling his finger in when he presses lightly. He can feel his cum, warm and wet and dripping out onto his knuckles and the towel below as he slides his finger in and out. 

Newt's hips start to move, hands gripping the edge of the table tightly to help him thrust, and Hermann covers his teeth with his lips and lets him fuck into his mouth. 

He pushes a second finger in and Newt starts to swear, hips picking up the pace and Hermann has to press his arm into Newt's abdomen to keep him from doing any damage. Newt's dick is pushing to the back of his throat, pre-cum bitter on his tongue and scent filling Hermann's nostrils and he moans around him to feel Newt's thrusts stutter. 

He curls his fingers as he fingerfucks Newt, searching for that 1 particular spot and when Newt gives a choked off groan, he knows he's found it. Tapping Newt once on the side, he hears him whimper as his hips slow down and finally stop, and once Hermann's finally in control again, he focusses on giving Newt the sucking he deserves after the day he's had. His head bobs up and down, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the head on the upstroke, fingers pressing hard into Newt's prostate, until all he can hear is a high pitched whine frequently cut off by heavy breathing and swearing.

Hermann slides down as far as he can go, swallowing around the head, and gives 3 sharp pats to Newt's stomach, bracing himself as Newt's body arches and tenses and he cums shouting Hermann's name.

As Newt goes lax, he lets him slip from his lips and presses a soft kiss to his thigh before carefully sliding his fingers out. He reaches down and wipes them off before shifting so he can close Newt's legs and leave them resting on the back of the chair. When he looks up, Newt's face is soft and expressionless, breath slow and even.

He stands up and brushes his fingers down the side of Newt's face gently, waiting for him to respond.

Newt's eyes open slowly and his lips curve into a soft, sated smile and this is what he'd been hoping for -- to take Newt beyond posturing and pretense, to cut through the bravado and bring Newt to a place of simple and sustained pleasure. Newt reaches for him and he pulls him up, wrapping his arms around him. He's loose and pliant and he leans against Hermann heavily, face rubbing against his lapels as he makes small, muted noises in the back of his throat.

"Shh, Newt," Hermann murmurs rubbing a hand lightly up his back. "You don't need to talk. I've got you."

He holds Newt close for a while, stroking a hand up and down his back and swaying slightly as he lets Newt take his comfort.

"I think it's bedtime," he says into Newt's ear softly after a while and Newt nods slowly and lets himself be lead to the bed. "On your stomach. I'll be right back." Hermann watches as Newt crawls to the far side of the bed and lies down with his face pressed into the pillow before heading into the bathroom to wash his hands, strip off, and run warm water over a washcloth.

Back in the room, he sits on the edge of the bed and turns to face Newt, running the wash cloth gently over Newt's back and shoulders, over his arms and down his legs, wiping away the stress of the day. He checks Newt's hole thoroughly as he wipes the last visible remains of his own cum away -- he's sure that's not all of it, but his sheets needed to be washed anyway.

Tossing the cloth towards the bathroom, he decides he'll deal with everything else in the morning and slips into bed. He pulls the sheet up over them both and is somewhat surprised when Newt shuffles over and curls up by his side.

Newt raises his head long enough to lean over and kiss Hermann softly and look down at him without a word.

"Was that what you wanted?" Hermann asks quietly and Newt just smiles dreamily and lays his head down on Hermann's shoulder, hugging him a little tighter. He smiles as he listens to Newt's breath even out and feels his limbs going lax with well-earned sleep. Reaching to the side, he switches off the lamp and presses his lips to the top of Newt's head, murmuring "Happy Anniversary" softly before allowing himself to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and.... scene.


End file.
